The lion guard: Enter The Kabal
by Ultimatum44
Summary: *AU* After capturing Janja and his men, the Lion Guard run into Kion’s thought to be dead, older brother Kopa. They soon find out that he is being hunted down by a very dangerous tiger named Kaid and his team known as the Kabal. Have the lion guard finally met there match? Is Kopa who he claims to be? What is Kion willing to sacrifice to save the ones he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

 _"One man goes into the waters of baptism. A different man comes out, born again. But who is that man who lies submerged? Perhaps that swimmer is both sinner and saint until he is revealed onto the eyes of man." –_ Zachary Hale Comstock

 _"There's always a lighthouse, there's always a man, there's always a city." -_ Elizabeth

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

You ever think about your life, and the choices you've made? More so, the choices you **could have** made? What would your life be like if you made just one little difference? Would your life be easier? Perhaps in one world you made all the right choices to live a very long, happy, successful life. Yet in another, you made some not so good choices that made your life much harder. And maybe, just maybe, there is a world so minutely different that you could search for decades and you would never find a difference yet even still, it is different enough to be classified as it's own unique world.

The story of the Lion Guard goes as so. Kion, son of the great King Simba, is the second born in the line of a royal family. He has been gifted with the power of the Roar of the Elders, and with the help of is friends they protect and serve the Pridelands. Together they are The Lion Guard. But, in this story, in this world... things are different...

For one, humans don't exist in this world. They never did and never will as a matter of fact. Instead animals have evolved to walk upright on two feet, just like us. They even have access to the same technology we have today. Cars, computers, medicines, career choices. All of them still there, just run by animals. Secondly, although characters in this universe may look and act like their TV show counterparts, not all characters will be the same. Some good guys might turn out to be villains, some villains may turn out to be good guys. Some characters might exist in this world where as in other worlds, they were never born. You get the gist?

Finally, don't think that any idea is a dumb idea. This story will have a mystery element incorporated to it, and it is your job to crack and solve that mystery. To put it rather plainly, don't expect things to be obvious. Your ideas and expectations will be flipped and morphed to become the most unexpected.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

" _If a coin comes down heads, that means that the possibility of its coming down tails has collapsed. Until that moment the two possibilities were equal. But on another world, it does come down tails. And when that happens, the two worlds split apart."_ ― Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass


	2. Pilot

What started off as a brotherhood soon turned to a cold distant feeling of distrust and betrayal. How could your own brother play you for such a fool? How could someone you admired, someone you dreamed to one day walk in his same shoes, blaitanly lie to not only you but the rest of your family? And somehow see justification in his reasoning?

Kion felt sick to his stomach.

He couldn't remember a night where he didn't dream about his "dead brother" returning home to his family, and having his life go back to the way it once was. But now that his wish had come true, Kion felt the severity making such a grave mistake. He should have never trusted his brother.

No, not his brother. Not anymore.

This was stranger.

"You are nothing but a fraud. A pathetic, selfish, lying piece of crap. Not only did you to lie to your own family, but you willingily put the lives of everyone around you in danger. And for what Kopa? Just to survive one more day?" Kion turned around and began to walk away.

Kopa's eyes widened. He was truly hurt by what Kion had said. His words like daggers cut through him like paper. But if only Kion knew why he had to do what he was going to do, then maybe he would understand. He hated that he had to lie to his family, especially Kion. The pair had a bond unlike anything else.

That bond has become nothing but the past now. A ghost story.

Kopa reached out and grabbed his brothers shoulder.

"Kion wait, I swear I can explain all of th-" Kopa began.

He was interrupted by the fist of his younger brother hitting him square in the jaw. Kopa fell to floor, and hard.

"Enough!" Kion yelled as he pucnhed his brother to the ground.

"You have brought nothing but trouble since you knocked on our door. Innocent animals were put in danger because of you. My team almost died because of you. Kiara, Kovu and their children have been forced into hiding because of you. Mom and dad are sick, because of you. And to top it all off, **I lost my roar. Because of you Kopa**. You seriously want to help? Then help us out by leaving again. Only this time... don't think about coming back." He spat.

Kopa felt gutted. Absolutely defeated. He didn't even bother getting up off the ground. He sat there as a tear made its way down his face. He knew he had to show Kion why he did the things he did. He had to make it up to him.

But that Tiger. The one who has been hunting him down for the past 4 years is tearing his life, and family, apart.

Kopa reached into one of the pockets on his bulletproof vest, and pulled out a small USB flash drive. He looked it over and inspected to see that it was still intact.

Not a scratch. Good.

If he couldn't show him in person, then this would have to suffice.

"Kion wait." He stood up slowly.

Kion paused, but he didn't bother to turn around.

"Please Kion, just...just take this and watch it over. It explains everything. Please brother, I know I screwed up badly. But everything I did was for a reason. I needed to protect someone, and this drive... it explains it all. I don't expect you to forgive me, but Kion, you deserve the truth. No more lies." Kopa pleaded. This was his last chance.

After a moments pause, Kion slowly turned around. His eyes still full of distrust, yet something deep down inside him was telling him to take it.

So he did.

But Kion left his brother standing in his place. He would find Kopa again IF he ever decided that he was trust worthy. But when that day would come, Kion may never know.

~ _TLG~_

 ** _Three weeks Ago:_**

"Breaking news" read the TV. A female gazelle and a male panda bear appeared on the screen sitting at a table ready to deliver today's story.

"Today marks another day that the world reknowned Lion Guard have put yet another stop on crime." Stated the female gazelle.

The camera then cut to the Panda bear. "It appears that the Lion Guard have stopped the infamous drug cartel known as the 'HIGH-eenas' lead by, well... a hyena himself, named Janja. The group was caught outside of Mexico City this morning, and are now being detained and sent to a high end, maximum security detention center known as the **ARK.** " He finished

The screen cut to a picture of the Lion Guard standing atop a defeated group of hyenas. One labeled as 'Janja', the other two labeled as 'Cheezi' and 'Chungu'.

"With that being said, we must give a huge thank you to the Lion Guard for once again making our planet a much better place. That's all for today folks, remember to tune in at 4 o'clock to catch an exclusive sneak peek at Hollywood's biggest blockbuster this summer! You won't regret it! I'm Gentry,"

"And I'm Paul," interrupted the panda

"And this has been channel 4 news" they said together.

Kion lifted his arm and turned off the TV inside the Lion Guard jet. He faced out the window and pondered to himself. Something about today felt off.

Usually capturing Janja was a bit tougher than usual. Today it felt as if it was too easy, like Janja and his men weren't even trying. Almost as if he wanted to get captured. But then again, why would he want to go back to prison? Even better, why would he want to go to the biggest maximum detention holding center in the world? If anything his life would become much worse off over there.

His thoughts were soon interrupted

"Ah I know what your thinking Kion. You secrelty wish all our fights were that easy, right? Well if you ask me, I think I'd have to agree. I've been getting tired of always fighting the same baddies over and over again. It's kinda nice when they just...well...give up." Came a voice.

Kion was a bit stunned, but also relieved that it wasn't just him thinking such a thing. He turned his head and looked at his best friend and partner, Bunga the honey badger. He smiled as he watched Bunga kick his feet up and relax as he poured himself a martini.

"Bunga, you know the rule about food and drinks on the jet." Kion laughed

Bunga sat up, and shot Kion a confused expression.

"Uhm, Kion. You know we are adults now right? We can drink. Legally." He stated

Kion shook his head and rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to Bunga's seat. He swiped the bottle out of Bungas hands, warranting a displeased yelp of dissatisfaction from Bunga.

"Not if it's ILLEGALLY imported food and drinks." He laughed. "But you were right before, something about today's fight feels... off. Why was Janja so eager to give up? He knew the consequences of his actions, why not go out fighting at least?" Kion asked

Bunga shugged his shoulders. "Beats me. But you know what, maybe while we are thinking we should poor ourselves a few drinks."

' _Uhg. You are insatiable Bunga'_ Kion thought to himself.

He walked away with the bottle and put it in a safe at the back of the jet, locking it away. And seeing as he was the only one who knew the code, it was unlikely that Bunga would be drinking anytime soon.

He walked past the upset badger, and pressed a button connecting the cock pit intercom to the rest of the cabin. He held the button as he readied himself to speak to the pilot.

"Hey Ono, change of plans. I need you to take us to the ARK in London." Kion said.

Bunga could be heard groaning in the background.

"Sure thing Kion. Is everything okay? Fuli and Beshte are already on the ground in London, overseeing Janjas transportation to the ARK. You think they need backup?" Replied the Ono.

"No, I'm sure they are fine. I just wanted to talk to Janja before they lock him up for good. See if I can a few things out of him."

"You got it boss."

And with that the jet was quickly turned and headed off to London.

 **Meanwhile in India.**

A lone tiger sat on golden throne, the light in his throne room was dark. A sliver of light coming from one of the large windows illuminated his shiny green eyes.

He sat there twirling a bullet between his fingers.

 _knock knock knock*_

The tiger let out a low and sinister growl.

A female black panther strolled into the room. She stood valiantly in front of the tiger and ready herself to speak.

"It worked just like you said it would. Janja is on the inside of the ARK. So long as he remembers the rest of the plan, the rest of your team should be broken out and free and within the best 13 hours." She spoke

The tiger let out a low and menacing laugh.

"Ahh, perefect." He spoke.

He stood up and walked past the panther. His massive and muscular stature could be seen as the rest of his body was revealed by the light. He loaded the bullet into his pistol and aimed down a brightly lit corridor. As he placed the red dot in between his iron sights, he placed his aim on a picture of of Lion with light reddish- brown mane. He growled as he pulled the trigger.

 _BOOM*_

The bullet wizzed through the air as it hit the picture of the lion dead center between the eyes.

"Shall we prepare for our departure, Kaid?" Asked the panther.

The tiger grinned.

"Alert the guards of our abscence." Kaid spoke. "Kopa...I'm coming to kill you."


	3. The ARK

Kion, bunga and Ono walked up to the giant metal doors. A loud and looming buzz sounded off (much like a fog horn) as the large metal doors swung open.

Getting in wasn't so much of a problem as one might have originally conceived. Beshte and Fuli were already inside the ARK, organizing Janja and his crew's detainment. Kion and his two teammates walked through, being careful to only look forward. The walkway was right in between two different cell blocks. On their left and right were some of the worst and most nutoriuos criminals on the planet. The only thing standing between them was a tall metal fence, and about 100 yards of open space in between.

The weather was just about as bleak as their situation. The gray gloominess of the sky coupled with the light beating of the sprinkling rain added to the overall aesthetic of the ARK. Speaking of asthetic, let's talk about the name.

A.R.K

 **A** sset

 **R** ecovery and

 **K** nowledgebase facility

A place built to ensure detainment of the worst kinds of animals, but is also used to rescue some countries'... lets just say... "out of field assets" (instead of spies) caught in sticky situations.

An ARK built for animals...

Sound like another story you may have heard? Perhaps something more biblical? Anyways.

The trio made their way inside to the tall and large building. It was packed with holding cells and security guards. The cells were made from reinforced bulletproof glass, lined with titanium from top to bottom. The prisoners wore tight orange jumper suits with shock collars locked tightly around their throats and wrists. For a prison, the floors were immaculate. A nice pristine white helped lighten the overall dark and depressing feeling of the rest of the building.

It appeared that the inmates were separated by how serious of crimes they have committed. **Class A** criminals were your typical white collar individuals. Petty thieves who have a history of doing the same things over and over again. **Class B** was for the animals who have repeatedly assaulted someone and then got locked up for it. **Class C** was were things got a bit more serious. Serial murders and hardcore drug dealers. That's most likely where Janja and his crew would end up due to their worldwide drug dealing adventures.

 **Class D.** Now that's a class worth talking about. These were the smart criminals. The masterminds, the geniuses, the animal calculators. These were the ones kept away from society, and for a good reason. These guys were true monsters.

The trio was then motioned by a guard in all black to follow them to the directors quarters. Once inside his office, they were introduced to the head of security, Director Reddington. A rather large and intimidating grizzly bear, sitting in a large red chair. To his right stood Fuli and Beshte.

The bear stood up and began to approach Kion once he had saw that they had made it inside his office. In doing so, Kion was able to truly gauge his size. He thought the bear was large sitting down, but once he had got up and stood infront of Kion... well let's just say he made Beshte the fully grown, very muscular, adult hippo, look like a small child. The fearless leader gulped as the grizzly bear looked him up and down.

Kion stuck out his hand.

"Hello Director Reddington, my name is Kiongozi, but you can call me Kion for short."

The bear shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Kion. What brings you to the ARK?" He asked the lion.

"Is something wrong with Janja's original detainment plans? We can try and move him to somewhere closer to solitary if you want, but his criminal history only catagorizes him as a **Class C** criminal. We could only move him to **Class D** if he has troubled behavior inside the ARK. Even then, moving him within the first 30 days of detainment is not only unethical but is also illegal. But I can try and push it through to the courts if you want." The Director continued.

Kion shook his head.

"No no. None of that. I was actually wondering if I could speak to Janja myself before he got locked up for good. Something felt off about today's fight. I was hoping you could maybe let me ask him few questions?" Kion asked.

The director sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Kion, you know I can't do that." he put hesitantly.

Kion would have felt disappointed had he not already expcted this outcome.

"Of course Director Reddington. Sorry to waste your time. It's just, Janja and his crew usually put up better fights. Today it felt like they wanted to get caught." Kion said.

"Well, I guess we will be on our way then. Thanks again for everything Director." Kion and his crew turned to leave.

"Wait." Came the bears voice.

The group froze and turned back around. They look at the bear with intentive eyes.

"I can give you five minutes, WITH the exceptions that I am present in the room, and only Kion is in room asking questions that I deem okay. Deal?" He asked

Kion looked at his team. They all gave him and approving nod, almost as if they were telling him that he would be stupid to decline the offer. Of course, the offer could've been better but it seems this was just as good as it was going to get.

Kion looked back at the large dark brown grizzly bear.

"Deal."

 **~TLG~**

There in the small interrogation room sat two arch enemies. A pair destined to hate each other.

A lion and a hyena.

For a while both just stared at each other in the eyes. Kion's soul cutting amber eyes were met with Janja's cynical and power hungry yellow eyes.

' _What are you plannning Janja?'_ Kion's eyes yelled.

 _'Wouldn't you like to know, Lion Cub."_ Janja glared

The pair didn't even have to speak to hold a conversation. A silent glare that commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

"HAHAHAH!"

Janja burst out.

The eerie sound of a hyena's laughter was enough to make most animals skin crawl. The hair on Kion's arm stood up, and even Director Reddington was a bit taken back by the sudden outburst. Couple that with the slight green lighting of the room and you have yourself a rather...interesting situation.

"Well well well, you caught me. And I have to say lion cub, I'm rather impressed. I'd say today was a new record!" He laughed again.

Kion was annoyed by how much Janja was enjoying this.

"What happened out there today Janja? You and your posse getting a little sloppy I see?" Kion teased.

Janja felt a bit angered by this.

"No. I'm not sloppy." He growled.

If there was one thing in this world Janja refused to be, it would have to be sloppy. Now his crew on the other hand... they were sloppy. But not Janja. Usually he just got really unlucky.

"Then what gives? I wouldn't peg you as the type of guy who would want to actually get caught. I think running a world wide drug operation is a lot harder inside of a maximum security detention facility if you ask me." Kion replied.

"Oh trust me Kion. **I am right where I want to be."**

Kion was a bit taken back by this. He looked at Director Reddington who only gave him an equally puzzled look.

Kion sighed.

"That's all I came for. Goodbye Janja." Kion got up and was ready to leave.

"Oh I have a feeling we will be seeing each other very soon." Janja smirked.

Director Reddington and two guard's surrounded Janja. The guards picked him up and readied Janja to take him back to his cell.

 **~TLG~**

Kion and Director Reddington walked back to his office. They sat down with the rest of his team and began discussing the final protocols of Janja's detainment.

The director got and buttoned his suit jacket.

"Well Lion Guard it seems as if you guys have saved the day once again. I would like to personally thank all of you for capturing three very notorious criminals, and if there is anything-"

He was cut off by the blaring sound of an alarm and flashing red lights.

 **"** **ALARM. Level 5 breach detected. Initiating full lockdown. Refer to breach protocols for recommended course of action. STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DO NOT MOVE"** came the voice of the prison computer system over the intercoms.

The director frantically opened the security cameras on his desktop.

After scanning through the feed in the different channels, the Director ended up on the screen of the interrogation room. Inside was the unconscious body of one of the security guards dressed in all black.

"Director, what's wrong?" Ono asked nervously.

The bear continued to search through the numerous feeds.

"It's Janja. He's **escaped**."

The Lion Guard looked at each other nervously. All this for one prisoner?

The bear pressed a red button on the side of his desk. "Computer, activate the shock collars of prisoner C-14832."

 **"Error. All computer system functions have been restricted on this device."** The computer responded.

"What?" The bear shouted. For the first time, the team was able to see uncertainty and worry in Reddington's eyes.

He looked at another chanel on his computer. There stood Janja, free of his restraints.

And next to him stood a muscular tiger, a little bit taller and bigger than both Janja and Kion. He was dressed in the all black outfits of an ARK security guard.

The tiger looked up at the security camera, as if he somehow knew Reddington was watching. He pulled out a small phone, showed the screen to the camera and tapped a green button. The prison computer system voice came over the intercom once again.

 **"WARNING. All prisoners have been released from their cells. It is recommended for all security staff to seek shelter and wait for help."**

The tiger tauntingly waved goodbeye at the security camera. He and Janja began walking towards the Class D holding cells before the tiger turned back around and shot out the camera with his sidearm.

The feed to that room cut out on Reddington's computer.

Director Reddington was truly terrified by now. He let out a sigh, calmly got out of his chair and walked over to a tall dresser standing in the room. After entering a combination, the doors swung open revealing a wide array of non lethal projectile guns. Mostly tazers and and bean bag guns. He pulled one out and loaded it.

"Lion Guard." He began. "I suggest you stay here. Help is on the way. But I refuse to let MY prison come to this."

The guard looked at each other.

"With all due respect Director... you won't last long without help. The Lion Guard is going to help wether you like it or not. Just tell us where you need the most attention and we will be there holding the line." Kion said as he stood up proudly.

"Very well." The bear responded. "If they manage to make it past Class D containment, we will have a real big problem on our hands. Those are the biggest, strongest, fastest, and smartest criminals in the world. Priority one is making sure they don't make it through there, got it?"

"Copy that." said Beshte. " You ready for this lil' B?" He asked looking down at Bunga.

"Are you kidding me Beshte? A real life prison fight? I've practically DREAMED for this moment to come true. I'm more than ready." Bunga replied, and rather giddily too.

"Alright. Here's the plan:" started Kion

"Ono, you are with Director Reddington and I. We need to try and restore access to his computer so these guys don't make it through that wall. Bunga, Fuli and Beshte. You guys are on ground support. Push back as many prisoners as you possibly can."

"Copy that." Responded Fuli and Beshte.

Kion nodded at the Director. And after counting to three, the bear swung the office door wide open.

The group was in for the fight if their lives.

 **~TLG~**

 **Meanwhile, on the Pridlenad Borders:**

There stood three lions. One male adult lion with a reddish brown mane. Next to him stood a cub, about 6-7 years old. He had a small tuft of hair on his head that flowed much like the male lion next to him.

Off to the side was an adult female lion. Her fur was a bit darker than the other two lions. While they had a more golden hue to there fur, she had a reddish/ brown tint to hers.

"Are you really sure about this Kopa?" She asked.

The older male lion looked at her, then to the ground. He sighed.

"Yes, Rani. I am ready." He said hesitantly.

"And what if they all find out? Then we are both screwed. And he might in some trouble as well." She said looking down at the cub.

The cub looked up and gave a worried look to Kopa.

Kopa reached his hand out and held the younger lion's hand. He gave him a smile.

"Don't worry buddy. Everything will be alright." Kopa reassured.

The little lion smiled up at Kopa. He felt much better, although amung the three of them he had no idea what was in store for him.

Kopa looked back at the lioness. "Just stay in the background and don't blow your cover Rani." Kopa said.

"I could say the same for you." She said.

Kopa felt a light tapping on his side. He looked down to the lion cub.

"Is that a castle?" he asked curiously.

Kopa looked off into the distance. There sat on top of Priderock stood a magnificent white castle. But that was no ordinary castle.You see long ago, Kopa used to call that place home. He always dreamed of returning one day.

And today...well, today was the day.

"Why yes it is." Kopa said.

"Can we go look at it please?" Asked the cub.

Kopa smiled to himself.

"How about something better. I say we go inside the castle. What do you say bud?"

The cub smiled uncontrollably and shook his head yes. Kopa looked at Rani and shook nodded his head.

"Alright then. Well kid, welcome to the Pridelands." Kopa smiled.

And with that the trio slowly walked across the dessert and made there way closer to the boarder control.

 ** _Authors note!_**

Chapter 2! What did you guys think?

And yes, expect a large prison fight in chapter 3!

Please share and leave a review and let me know what you would like to see in the future! It really does help a lot.

Thanks for reading, and remover to stay tuned!

Sincerely,

Ultimatum44


End file.
